Behind the scenes III:  Threesome
by Evysmin
Summary: Misha Collins volta para o seriado e tenta aprontar uma de suas brincadeiras com seus amigos Jensen e Jared, mas acaba participando de uma comemoração por sua volta para o show.
1. Chapter 1

_Terceira e provavelmente ultima parte dessa trilogia de fics. Já tinha a ideia dessa fanfic na cabeça, mas confesso que depois que vi o episódio 7x17 de Supernatural a história fluiu naturalmente. Espero que gostem._

_**Beta:**__ Claudia Ackles_

_**Aviso:**__Contém palavreados de baixo calão e relação sexual entre homens. Se não curte nem leia._

_Fanfic dedicada a minha linda amiga Perola e ao delicia do Charles Ackles._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Behind the scenes III - Threesome<strong>_

O set de gravação estava mais movimentado aquele dia; era a volta de Misha Collins ao seriado. Todos esperavam por isso, assim como os fãs do anjo Castiel e do ator de Boston. Misha era muito querido por toda a produção daquele show e a movimentação toda era justamente por que o ator moreno de olhos azuis era sempre muito brincalhão. Adorava pregar peças nos outros. E hora ou outra ele fazia isso com alguém, era o seu modo de dizer que sentiu saudades de todos ali.

E se Misha adorava pregar peças nas pessoas da produção, os protagonistas do seriado não ficariam de fora de seus planos.

Jensen e Jared estavam gravando junto a Mark Pellegrino. Esse dia em especial Misha não os viu por muito tempo, e o pouco que viu, os dois estava sempre juntos. Juntos até demais se for comparar com a forma em que eles eram antes de Misha ter saído do show.

Todos já desconfiavam sobre Jensen e Jared terem um caso ou uma paixão reprimida e quando Misha entrou para o show, ele notou o jeito que um tratava o outro logo na primeira vez que os viu antes de iniciarem as gravações. Aquela química que eles tinham transcendia a química que os irmãos Winchesters têm. Na verdade poderia se dizer que os personagens Sam e Dean só tinham aquela sintonia, aquela química, graças a que existia entre seus interpretes.

Então se ele descobrisse que durante o tempo em que esteve afastado do show, Jensen e Jared resolveram se acertar não seria um choque para si, e talvez nem mesmo para todos que os conheciam desde o começo de Supernatural.

Misha resolveu deixar isso de lado por hora, iria aprontar com aqueles dois e iria começar por Jensen. Os dois ainda não haviam voltado das gravações de suas cenas, o moreno de olhos azuis aproveitou esse fato e se dirigiu para o trailer de Jensen. O loiro sempre ficava puto com Misha quando ele aprontava alguma e Misha adorava aprontar com Jensen.

Chegou perto do trailer de Jensen e olhou para os lados, querendo ter certeza que ninguém o estava vendo. Constatando que ninguém o notou, Misha foi até a porta do trailer de Jensen e entrou sorrateiramente. Esperaria o loiro voltar, não tinha planejado fazer algo grande com ele, mas um susto já bastava para tirar Jensen do sério.

Assim que entrou escutou as vozes de Jensen e Jared se aproximando, ficou desesperado para se esconder e entrou num apertado closet onde Jensen guardava suas roupas para quando fosse usar as do personagem. Escondeu-se ali e viu pelas frestas da porta do closet quando Jensen entrou seguido de Jared, ambos ainda com as roupas de seus personagens. Jensen com a calça Jeans e camisa com uma jaqueta por cima, típico visual de Dean Winchester. Jared estava diferente, usava calça e camisa branca de tecido fino e sua barba estava por fazer, assim como a de Jensen, só que a do mais alto estava maior.

Jared se jogou sem cerimônia no sofá do trailer de Jensen e deitou-se enquanto o loiro foi buscar água. Voltou com a garrafa e afastou as pernas do moreno para sentar-se. Jared deu espaço para o loiro, mas logo colocou suas pernas sobre o colo de Jensen, suspirando em seguida.

- Você está cansado, Jared? Sua cena foi só ficar deitado na cama, com Mark sentado do outro lado.

- As gravações estão corridas, Jensen. Eu estou só com um pouco de sono, acho que a necessidade do Sam de dormir passou para mim.

- Não exagera Jared. Você já dorme demais. – Jensen disse enquanto bebia sua água.

- Mas ontem eu não dormi tudo o que precisava. _Você_ não me deixou dormir.

- Está reclamando?

- Nunca iria reclamar.

Misha ouvia toda a conversa de dentro do closet. Não pode deixar de franzir o cenho estranhando aquela conversa dos dois. Porque Jensen não deixou Jared dormir? E como isso poderia ser possível, sendo que eles não moravam mais juntos?

- Você está pensando em dormir? – Jensen perguntou quando viu o moreno colocar o braço sobre os olhos.

- Apenas um pequeno cochilo durante esse intervalo, Jensen.

- E se eu não deixar?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- E se eu não deixar você tirar o seu _cochilo_? E seu eu não deixar você dormir igual ontem à noite? – Jensen disse com o seu tom de voz carregado de malícia.

- Jensen... Estamos apenas num intervalo, não acho que devemos... – Jared tirou o braço de cima dos olhos para poder encarar o loiro, mas arrependeu-se de fazer isso ao ver os olhos do loiro transbordando luxúria, provocando em seu corpo uma sensação que já era conhecida por si. Um fogo começava a queimar-lhe por dentro. Desejo recíproco era o que ele sentia.

- Sabe Jare... Eu gostei dessa sua roupa fina, marcando seu corpo... – Jensen colocou sua mão sobre o abdômen de Jared e começou a massageá-lo, subindo para sentir o tórax forte do moreno.

Misha engasgou dentro do closet com a cena que viu. Poderia ser apenas uma brincadeira de Jensen com Jared, mas a forma como os dois se olhavam e Jensen tocava o outro, Misha não julgava que fosse brincadeira. E qualquer dúvida de que aquilo que estava vendo era apenas brincadeira entre amigos, morreu, quando Jensen colocou sua mão na coxa de Jared, apertando-a e subindo para a virilha do moreno, onde apertou o membro do mais alto. Ouviu um gemido rouco de Jared como reação.

Naquela hora, Misha teve certeza de que Jared e Jensen já haviam se acertado e pelo visto mantinham um caso as escondidas. Viu quando Jensen tirou sua jaqueta e camisa, ficando apenas com uma camiseta branca. Tirou também o coturno e todas as outras peças que compunham o figurino de Dean, deitando-se por cima de Jared.

O mais alto agarrou-se ao loiro quando este deitou por cima de si. Ambos se atracaram num beijo voraz, seus quadris mexendo em sincronia esfregando seus membros.

Misha ficou com a respiração desregulada e sentiu seu membro ficar extremamente duro, somente com a visão de seus amigos, e estrelas do show, dando um grande amasso no sofá do trailer de Jensen. O closet foi ficando quente para Misha, na verdade estava se tornando uma sauna.

Jensen baixou o rosto e puxou a camisa branca de Jared, expondo seu abdômen e tórax musculoso. O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios e abaixou-se beijando a barriga de Jared, levando sua língua ao umbigo do moreno, contornando-o, tirando e colocando, lembrando-se que da primeira vez que fez isso, Jared disse que ele estava fodendo seu umbigo com a língua.

Sorriu contra a pele morena e subiu os beijos pelo torso de Jared, indo em direção aos mamilos, mordendo-o e sugando, prendendo-o entre seus dentes. Primeiro com um e depois com o outro. Escutava Jared gemer com os dentes cerrados, evitando que os sons fossem mais altos e alguém os ouvissem.

Jared puxou Jensen para cima, tomando a boca do loiro em um novo beijo. Levou suas mãos a calça de Jensen e a abriu, abaixando-a, expondo a cueca boxer do loiro, sentindo Jensen puxar a calça fina que Jared usava, do figurino de Sam, deixando sua cueca também a mostra. Jensen voltou a se deitar em cima do moreno e eles voltaram a se esfregar, friccionado seus quadris e consequentemente suas ereções.

Misha ficava cada vez mais alucinado com o que via e já se pegava tocando-se por cima da roupa. E quando viu ambos abaixarem a calça um do outro, expondo suas cuecas que marcavam seus corpos, Misha não pode evitar abrir sua calça e colocar seu membro ereto e pulsante para fora, passando a masturba-se enquanto via os dois se esfregarem. Enquanto via o contorno das coxas tonificadas de Jared e das nádegas redondas de Jensen, que estavam cobertas somente pela cueca.

Era loucura o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo, pois poderiam ser pegos. E também era loucura o que ele mesmo estava fazendo, mas não deixava de ser excitante. Involuntariamente em meio ao seu prazer na masturbação, Misha fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça pra trás, mas como o closet era pequeno o moreno bateu a cabeça na parede, causando um alto barulho. Misha abriu os olhos e ficou parado, nem mesmo guardar o seu membro de volta na calça o moreno fez.

Jensen e Jared se beijavam e se esfregavam no corpo do outro, entregues ao seu prazer. Mas foram interrompidos por um alto barulho oco que veio de dentro do closet. Pararam com o que faziam e se olharam espantados. Tudo o que menos queriam era que alguém os descobrisse. Isso seria ruim para suas carreiras e para o show em que tanto gostavam de trabalhar.

Jensen se levantou e ajeitou sua calça. Jared fez o mesmo com a sua, sentando-se. Ambos trocaram mais um olhar e, em um acordo mudo, ficou decidido que Jensen deveria ver qual foi a causa do barulho.

O loiro andou até o seu closet e parou em frente a porta, suspirando fundo antes de abri-la.

De tudo que passou pela sua cabeça, o loiro nunca poderia imaginar que veria aquela cena. Quem estava dentro de seu closet era Misha, como e por que ele foi parar ali Jensen não sabia, e se tratando de Misha não era uma coisa pra se espantar. O que deixou Jensen espantado foi a forma como encontrou o ator intérprete de Castiel. Com a calça abaixada e segurando o seu membro que agora estava perdendo sua rigidez.

- Mas que porra! – Foi a única coisa que Jensen conseguiu dizer.

- O que foi Jensen? O que foi que fez esse barulho?

- O que não, Jared! _Quem_!

- Quem?

- Sim, Jared! Tem um voyeur no closet. – Jensen abriu a porta para que Jared pudesse ver.

Misha ainda estava na mesma posição, não conseguia se mexer. Sua intenção era pegar Jared e Jensen numa brincadeira, mas quem acabou sendo pego foi ele, literalmente com as calças arriadas.

- Mas que porra? – Jared se viu tendo a mesma reação de Jensen, expressando-se da mesma forma. – Mas que diabos você está fazendo aí dentro Misha?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews recebidas. Vocês são uns amores. Então vamos a mais um capitulo dessa fanfic santa.**_

_**Beta: **__Claudia Ackles_

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

><p>- Eu... Eu vim para...<p>

- Parece que ele estava batendo uma enquanto nos olhava, Jared.

Misha ouviu o que Jensen falou e somente nesse momento deu-se conta de que ainda estava segurando o seu membro para fora da calça. Olhou para Jensen e Jared e ambos olhavam para o meio de suas pernas. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar e puxou a calça para cima, cobrindo-se.

- Eu... Acho que já vou embora. Vocês estão ocupados e...

- O que você veio fazer aqui Misha? – Jensen perguntou segurando o outro pelo braço quando ele fez menção de ir embora.

- Pode parecer estranho, mas... – Misha suspirou fundo antes de falar. – Eu entrei aqui para te dar um grande susto. Marcar minha presença, a minha volta sabe? Por isso eu entrei no closet, para me esconder. Mas aí vocês entraram e... Rolou tudo aquilo que... Bom... Vocês sabem.

- Você acabou de pau duro e resolveu bater uma. – Jared finalizou pelo outro.

- Vindo de você Misha, nada é estranho. – Disse Jensen.

- Já que ficou tudo esclarecido eu vou embora e vocês podem... Continuar.

Jared e Jensen se olharam por um momento e depois sorriram cúmplices. Com certeza a mesma ideia passou pela mente daqueles dois e eles bem sabiam qual era. Misha entrou ali as escondidas era pra lhes pregar alguma peça, mas seriam eles quem pregariam uma peça em Misha.

- Não precisa sair assim Misha. – Jensen disse pondo-se em frente ao moreno antes que ele alcançasse a porta. Aproveitou para trancá-la.

- Mas, Jensen eu...

- Relaxa Misha! – Jared se levantou e andou até o moreno mais baixo, colocando suas grandes mãos sobre os ombros dele. – Vamos aproveitar que você está aqui.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Jared? – Um espantado Misha perguntou, virando-se para o mais alto.

- O que o Jay quer dizer é que; vamos te dar uma lição, Misha... Por ser tão brincalhão com os outros ao ponto de invadir a privacidade deles. – Jensen se aproximou do moreno e falou próximo a sua orelha, seu corpo às costas de Misha.

- O... O que vocês dois?...

- Vimos como você ficou quando viu a gente, Misha. Somos seus amigos e não vamos te deixar na mão, literalmente falando. – Jared disse ao que se aproximou do mais baixo, colando seu corpo, esfregando seu membro já ereto na virilha de Misha, sentindo o membro do outro enrijecer com o contato do seu.

- E não tente negar, Misha. Eu vi como você estava animadinho com o seu... Misha-amigo em mãos. – Jensen se aproximou do ator de Boston e colou seu corpo ao dele. Roçando sua ereção nas nádegas do moreno mais velho.

Ambos se esfregavam em Misha, como se estivessem em uma dança extremamente erótica. Ele tentou se controlar e pensou que deveria sair dali, mas aqueles dois estavam lhe deixando louco esfregando-se daquele jeito em seu corpo. Eles estavam seduzindo-o e Misha soube que se rendeu a eles quando não pode mais controlar e se pegou gemendo. O que fez com que nascesse um sorriso no rosto dos outros dois.

- Vamos comemorar que você voltou Misha. Mas vamos comemorar do nosso jeito. – Jared disse sussurrando.

Collins abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Jared próximo ao seu, pensou que ele fosse lhe beijar quando viu o outro moreno se aproximar, mas Jared levou seu rosto sobre o ombro de Misha e iniciou um beijo com Jensen. Misha pensava que poderia ficar louco com as coisas que aqueles dois estavam fazendo, pois nunca se viu em uma situação parecida com aquela.

Durante o beijo, Jensen e Jared tiraram a camisa um do outro e ambos tiraram a camisa de Collins. Olharam-se por cima do ombro do mais baixo dos três e sorriram, para logo após tirarem suas calças juntos a suas cuecas, ficando completamente pelados.

Misha não teve tempo para processar o que estava acontecendo, nem teve tempo para olhar os corpos nus de seus colegas de trabalho, pois logo os dois estavam tirando suas calças junto da cueca, era somente o que restava de figurino de Castiel, ou de Emanuel, já que ainda iria gravar as cenas do anjo desmemoriado.

Quando Misha deu-se por si já estava com os dois lhe prendendo entre seus corpos novamente, roçando suas ereções em si. Ambos passaram os braços ao redor abraçando-se e lhe apertando entre si.

- Hum! Sanduiche de Misha. Você gosta Jay?

- Está delicioso, Jen. Mas com certeza quem está gostando mais é o Misha.

- Ah... Que bundinha gostosa que você tem Misha. – Jensen disse esfregando sua ereção na fenda das nádegas do moreno.

- Não fala essas coisas, Jensen. Isso é tudo o que ele quer. – Jared parecia bravo quando falou com Jensen. Parou de se movimentar, mas não desgrudou seu corpo do de Misha, mantendo suas ereções coladas.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Jared? – Jensen também parou com seus movimentos, deixando sua ereção também colada as nádegas de Misha, que estava ficando frustrado pelo fato dos dois terem parado com os movimentos que para si estavam tão bons.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer, Jensen. Até mesmo nossos fãs ou os do Misha sabem. Que ele tem uma queda por você. E com você falando assim da bunda dele...

- Não precisa ter ciúmes do Misha, Jared. Eu gosto de você, e também gosto muito mais da sua bunda. – Jensen disse sorrindo de canto para o moreno, que por um momento pensou que Jensen estivesse encarnado o seu personagem Dean Winchester.

- Idiota!

- Ciumento!

- Não posso dar mole, Jensen. Sempre tem alguém de olho em você.

- Você nunca dá mole, Jared. – Jensen disse maliciosamente para o moreno.

Misha estava ficando louco com aqueles dois que resolveram ter uma discussão de casal bem naquela hora. Sentia seu membro pulsar em excitação e sentia a ereção dos dois coladas em si. Num ato de desespero para ser notado por ambos, começou a movimentar-se entre eles, esfregando-se nos dois.

Aquele movimento fez com que os dois despertassem para a situação em que se encontravam. Jensen beijou os lábios de Jared e virou o corpo de Misha, o deixando de frente para si. Jared não perdeu a oportunidade de se esfregar nas nádegas firmes do moreno baixo, constatando que o que Jensen disse sobre aquela parte do corpo de Misha, era verdade.

Jensen também se esfregou em Misha, mas logo depois parou, olhando para a ereção do mais baixo. Pegou a mão de Jared e junto com a sua levou ao membro de Misha, estimulando-o e o ouvindo gemer. O loiro se afastou dos dois e deixou com que Jared continuasse sozinho o trabalho. Jared esfregava-se nas nádegas de Misha enquanto sua mão estimulava seu membro e com a outra passou a massagear os testículos do mais baixo.

Jensen foi até o sofá puxando o assento e empurrando o encosto, transformando o grande sofá em uma cama, a mesma que usava para dormir durante os intervalos longos das gravações. Voltou-se para os dois morenos e puxou Misha, tirando-o dos braços de Jared, o conduzindo até a _cama_ e o "jogando" no meio desta. Sentou-se na beirada e sentiu Jared sentar-se atrás de si.

- Eu acho que vou mostrar para o Misha que você é meu, Jensen. – Jared sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do loiro.

- Jared, eu já disse que...

- Eu sei Jen. Mas o Misha não sabe. – Jared não deu tempo para que Jensen retrucasse. Postou-se a frente do loiro e lhe beijou vorazmente, fazendo com que Jensen se esquecesse do que iria falar. Misha, que apenas o observava, empurrou-se mais para trás pra dar espaço para os outros dois, que eram homens grandes.

- Deixe-me mostrar, Jensen. Mostrar que você é meu; só meu. Então depois, poderemos nos divertir a três... – Jared sussurrava ao pé do ouvido do loiro, lhe mordendo o lóbulo. – Hein, Jens? O que você me diz?

- Pode... Pode mostrar Jay. Mostre que sou só seu. – Jensen disse arfando.

- Tudo bem, Jen. – Jared puxou Jensen para o meio da cama, junto consigo e o fez sentar sobre as suas panturrilhas, sentando da mesma forma que o loiro. Ambos de lado para Misha que estava sentado da mesma forma que os dois, só que de frente para eles e com as pernas bem abertas, deixando seu membro pulsante completamente a mostra.

- Sei que você arrasta asa para o Jensen, mas fique sabendo que, independente do que acontecer aqui, o Jensen é só meu Misha. – Jared abraçou o loiro por trás, passando a mão pelo torso dele, enquanto falava com o moreno.

- Pela forma como você olha para o _meu_ Jensen, eu aposto que já se imaginou com tudo isso aqui dentro de você. – Jared levou sua mão ao membro de Jensen, masturbando-o enquanto falava com o moreno. – Não é verdade, Misha? Você já não imaginou como seria se o Jensen o fodesse bem forte?

Misha não respondia nada, apenas olhava para a grande mão de Padalecki trabalhando na também grande ereção de Jensen. O loiro gemia e Misha gemia junto, masturbando-se com a cena a sua frente.

- Eu vou te contar um segredo, Misha... Eu sei como é ser preenchido pelo Jensen e é muito bom. Você não faz ideia o quanto é gostoso ter tudo isso aqui se movimentando dentro de você. – Jared passou a masturbar lentamente Jensen, que não fazia nada além de gemer, totalmente entregue as vontades de Jared.

- E o traseiro, Misha? Você já imaginou estar dentro dele? Com certeza já... O traseiro do Jensen é uma perdição. Outro segredo que vou revelar pra você... – Jared levou os dedos até a boca, chupando-os até os deixar molhados com sua saliva.

- Eu já provei esse traseiro também e você não sabe o quanto ele é gostoso... – Jared levou a mão entre as nádegas de Jensen. – O quanto ele é apertado e... quente. Ah! – Jared gemeu ao penetrar um de seus dedos em Jensen. Jensen também gemeu ao ser penetrado, sendo acompanhado por Misha que gemeu ao ver o dedo de Jared sumir no corpo do loiro.

- O que quero dizer Misha é que esse corpo tão desejado por você é só meu. – Jared penetrou Jensen com outro dedo, ouvindo Jensen gemer mais uma vez. – E eu vou te mostrar o quanto ele pertence a mim.

Jared tirou seus dedos do corpo de Jensen, puxou o loiro para cima de suas pernas e encaixou sua ereção na entrada do loiro que foi descendo aos poucos, sendo guiado por Jared que tinha a mão em sua cintura. Logo Jared estava completamente dentro de Jensen, que estava sentado, de costa para ele, em suas pernas.

- Por que você não mostra para o Collins como você fica doido comigo Jensen?

O loiro levantou o quadril e abaixou de novo, se auto penetrando em Jared. Ambos gemiam ao ponto em que os movimentos de Jensen aumentavam, sentando na ereção de Jared. Misha estava ficando louco com a visão dos dois transando a sua frente e masturbava-se freneticamente ao ver o membro de Jared adentrar o corpo de Jensen. Ouvindo o barulho dos corpos se chocando.

- Ah, Jen! Você é tão apertado que eu não vou poder segurar por muito tempo.

Jared levou sua mão ao membro de Jensen, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo que o loiro se empalava em seu membro.

- Ah, Misha... Já imaginou ter tudo isso aqui na sua boca, sentir o gosto dele que é tão... – Jared passou a ponta dos dedos na glande de Jensen, colhendo o pré-gozo do loiro, depois levou os dedos até a boca, chupando-os obscenamente. – É tão gostoso.

Com certeza Jared estava querendo o enlouquecer, disso Misha tinha certeza. Como se já não fosse o bastante excitante ver Jensen sentar sobre o membro de Jared. Aquele moreno alto ainda o provocava. Misha viu Jared voltar a colocar sua mão sobre a ereção de Jensen, colando seu peito as costas de Jensen enquanto o masturbava.

Jensen sentia o peito musculoso de Jared esfregar em suas costas cada vez que se movimentava sobre o moreno, sentindo os mamilos de Padalecki se eriçarem com o contato. Jensen remexeu sobre o colo de Jared tentando fazer com que o membro do moreno acertasse aquele ponto dentro de si que lhe daria prazer redobrado. Quando sentiu ser tocado naquele ponto, Jensen gemeu mais alto e passou a sentar em Jared cada vez mais forte, fazendo com que o moreno o penetrasse ainda mais fundo.

- Jay... Jay... – Jensen disse quando sentiu seu orgasmo se aproximar.

- Eu sei Jensen... Eu também vou.

Jared segurou o quadril de Jensen e o ajudou na penetração enquanto a outra se empenhava a manipular o membro do loiro. Em mais algumas estocadas Jensen jorrava forte o seu prazer na mão de Jared. O moreno veio junto a Jensen o preenchendo com o seu prazer.

Misha gozou praticamente junto aos dois quando viu aquela cena. Quando viu o membro de Jensen espirrar em gozo por ser penetrado por Jared. Misha gozou forte apenas se masturbando. Vendo os dois transarem a sua frente e com as provocações de Jared.

Jared abraçou forte o loiro, beijando suas costas para logo após o soltar. Jensen aproveitou para sair de cima do moreno, sentando-se ao seu lado. Beijando Jared lascivamente, de uma forma que Misha podia ver a língua atrevida de Jensen adentrar a boca de Jared e enroscar-se com a língua do moreno.

- Estou me sentindo um voyeur. – Misha disse chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Não se sinta. – Jensen respondeu após o beijo ser interrompido. – Bom, você começou como voyeur mais não será um.

- Mas o Jared disse...

- Eu disse que o Jensen pertence a mim, Misha. E eu também pertenço a ele, pode dizer que é uma atitude egoísta e eu sei que é. Mas é a verdade!

- Então eu vou...

- Então você vai ficar onde está! – Jared o interrompeu. – Por que eu disse isso só para mostrar a você como é que a banda toca, depois do que iremos fazer aqui. Hoje, somente hoje, vamos dividir o nosso prazer com você. Então hoje, tudo o que você não irá ser é um voyeur.

Jared sorria maliciosamente para o moreno, com o loiro ao seu lado.

- Dissemos que iríamos comemorar a sua volta, Misha. E a festa está só começando. – Jensen disse para o moreno de olhos azuis.

Continua...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Beta:<strong>__ Eve, vc está de parabéns! Essa lemon foi tudo! Depois de um banho frio finalmente consegui terminar. _

_O Jared deixando o Misha louco com suas palavras enquanto fodia o Jensen foi... foi...OMG! Essa fic é Loucura, loucura, loucura. _

_Passo o posto de Diva Devassa p vc *entrega a coroa e faz reverência* e depois desse cap., não tem como vc recusar. Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Ficou demais!_

_BJ_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mais uma vez agradeço pelos comentários de vocês. Li e adorei todos eles, muito obrigada, vocês são demais._

_**Beta:**__ Claudia Ackles_

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>Jensen puxou as pernas de Misha num movimento tão brusco que o moreno deitou batendo as costas. Seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados em direção ao ator loiro. Ackles apenas lhe sorriu e passou a mão por sua perna, olhando para Jared, que entendeu o recado e imitou o gesto do loiro, passando a mão pela outra perna de Misha.<p>

Ambos foram subindo suas grandes mãos pelas pernas e coxas de Collins, sentindo os pelos se eriçar sob seus dedos. Logo as mãos de Jensen estavam no fim das pernas do ator moreno. O loiro passou os dedos levemente pelo períneo de Misha, provocando-lhe um arrepio, fazendo Jensen rir com isso. Ele subiu as mãos pelos testículos de Collins, enchendo as mãos com ambos, mas logo os abandonando para segurar o membro de Misha que já estava meio desperto.

A mão de Jared veio seguindo o mesmo caminho que Jensen, parando nos testículos do moreno mais baixo, esfregando seus dedos nas bolas de Misha que já estava ficando louco por ter Jensen lhe masturbando. Ambos haviam tirado aquele dia para lhe enlouquecer com certeza. Era um trabalho feito pelos dois, lhe excitar daquele jeito e era um trabalho bem feito, pois logo o membro de Misha já estava duro feito rocha, nem parecendo que havia acabado de gozar a poucos minutos.

Collins abriu os olhos, que nem tinha percebido fechar, quando sentiu seu corpo ser abandonado pelas grandes mãos molestadoras de seus amigos. Viu Jared e Jensen, cada um sentando de um lado de seu corpo e ambos se masturbavam olhando para ele lascivamente.

- Vocês me olham de um jeito que até parece que vão me comer vivo. – Misha disse sorrindo, mostrando que seu jeito brincalhão estava voltando aos poucos.

Jensen e Jared gargalharam após o comentário de Misha. Collins notou que até mesmo naquela hora, aqueles dois estavam em sincronia com o outro, como se soubessem o que fazer apenas com uma troca de olhar.

- Mas nós vamos te comer Misha. Não seja tolo. – Jensen respondeu ao parar de rir.

- Vamos te comer por inteiro Collins e você vai gostar. – Jared completou.

- O que? – Misha perguntou levantando o tronco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, para olhar melhor para os dois.

- Relaxa Misha. Como Jay disse você vai gostar.

- É Misha, relaxa e aproveita.

Jensen engatinhou para cima dele, acompanhado de Jared, fazendo com que Collins deitasse novamente o tronco. Quando chegou até o rosto de Misha, Jensen lhe sorriu predatoriamente e lhe reivindicou um beijo colando seus lábios.

Jensen não estava sendo carinhoso no beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior de Misha, puxando-o e fazendo com que o moreno abrisse a boca, fato que foi aproveitado pelo loiro, que tratou de mergulhar sua língua na cavidade bucal quente de Misha. O moreno, claro, correspondeu ao beijo que ele classificou como selvagem carregado de luxúria. Jensen enfiava a língua em sua boca de um jeito que Misha sentia como se ele estivesse a fodendo.

Mas não é como se ele estivesse achando ruim, na verdade ele estava gostando muito daquele beijo voraz que estava trocando com Jensen e quando pensou que não poderia ficar melhor, sentiu os lábios de Jared entrar em contato com o seu mamilo. Misha gemeu dentro da boca de Jensen quando sentiu Jared passar os dentes por ele. Jared fazia movimentos circulares com a ponta da língua, fazendo o corpo de Misha tremer embaixo do seu.

Jared alternava entre chupar, morder e lamber o mamilo de Misha, o deixando eriçado, fazendo que passasse da cor rosa para a vermelha. Collins tinha uma mão na cabeça de Jared, impedindo que o moreno alto parasse com o que estava fazendo e a outra na nuca de Jensen também o impedindo de parar de lhe beijar.

Mas aqueles dois, definitivamente, não queriam parar o que estavam fazendo com Misha e aquilo era apenas o começo.

Jensen parou de beijar a boca de Misha, descendo os lábios pelo torso do moreno. Misha ficava louco por que ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Jensen descer os lábios pelo seu corpo também sentia Jared fazer o caminho inverso, subindo os lábios deixando um rastro molhado com a sua língua até encontrar a boca de Collins, beijando-a tão vorazmente quanto Jensen o beijou.

O beijo de Jared era tão bom quanto o de Jensen e quando Misha menos esperava, Jensen estava atacando seu outro mamilo, fazendo tudo o que Jared havia feito. Mordia, lambia e chupava, eriçando o mamilo de Collins deixando-o louco. Aqueles dois faziam os mesmo movimentos e se não sentisse a diferença dos corpos e do gosto, Misha diria que era a mesma pessoa.

Misha pensou que aqueles dois andavam treinando muito ultimamente, pois aquele deveria ser o jeito que ambos gostavam de fazer na hora do sexo, aperfeiçoado por eles até que fosse aprovado pelos dois.

Mas ele não teve tempo para ficar divagando sobre Jensen e Jared na hora do sexo, pois sentiu Jared abandonar sua boca e ir até Jensen, puxando-o para um beijo que deixou Collins com água na boca. Jared puxou o lábio inferior de Jensen ao findar o beijo, olhando para Misha que estava de boca aberta olhando-os e ambos sorriram.

Os dois desceram pelo corpo de Misha até ficarem em cima da virilha de Collins. Olharam para cima, vendo a cara de expectativa dele e ao mesmo tempo, Jensen e Jared, encostaram seus lábios no membro ereto de Misha que gemeu arqueando a coluna quando sentiu-se ser _beijado_ daquela maneira, naquele lugar.

Jared e Jensen passavam a língua pelo membro do moreno, cada um de um lado e subiram até a glande onde praticamente se beijaram com ela no meio, deixando suas línguas se enroscarem na cabeça do membro de Collins. Jensen colocou toda a glande de Misha em sua boca e Jared desceu a língua pela extensão até chegar aos testículos de Collins, sugando-os um de cada vez enquanto Jensen passou a investir no membro de Misha, descendo sua boca para subir de novo, repetindo o movimento de vai e vem, chupando a ereção de Collins.

Com certeza aquele era o melhor sexo oral que Misha já recebeu em sua vida e custava a acreditar que poderia receber um melhor que aquele.

Jensen parou de chupar Misha e trocou com Jared, passando a sugar os testículos do moreno enquanto Jared o chupava. Misha gemia mordendo os lábios, para evitar gritar, o que era a sua vontade tamanho o prazer que estava sentindo. Jared tirou o membro de Misha de sua boca com um som molhado se propagando no local e olhou para Jensen que tinha a boca cheia com os testículos de Collins. Não pode evitar sentir ciúmes de seu loiro que parecia estar se deliciando com aquela carícia. Mas não poderia culpá-lo por que ele mesmo, Jared, também estava adorando aquilo tudo.

- Jen, tire as bolas do Misha de sua boca, ele não vai aguentar e nós não queremos que ele goze ainda não é? – Jared perguntou maliciosamente para o loiro, que obedeceu Padalecki pediu e lhe devolveu o sorriso com a mesma malícia estampada.

- Claro que não, Jay. Acho que vamos ter de passar para a próxima fase.

- Que... próxima fase? – Misha perguntou quase sem fôlego.

- Relaxa Misha. – Jensen se colocou entre as pernas dele as afastando. Collins arregalou os olhos para Jensen, já sabendo de que _próxima fase_ o ator loiro estava falando.

- Você quer parar? – Jensen perguntou e a única coisa que Misha fez foi balançar a cabeça em negação. Não, ele não queria parar, não era como se ele não soubesse como acontece sexo entre homens, ele sabia e sabia muito bem. Só tinha um pouco de receio por que Jensen e Jared não eram nem um pouco pequenos no meio das pernas.

- Então é agora mesmo que você vai ter que seguir o meu conselho... Relaxa Misha. – Jensen levantou uma perna do moreno, encostando-a no seu tronco, fazendo com que o moreno ficasse exposto para si.

- Eu só não topo... dupla penetração ok? – Misha disse nervoso e acanhado.

Jensen e Jared gargalharam alto com a frase dele que só podia estar brincando.

- Misha, nós somos pervertidos, mas não a tal ponto de te rasgar. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Além de que, pelo o que estamos vendo aqui, você é tão pequeno e rosado que...

- Já chega Jared, não deixe o Misha ainda mais nervoso.

- Você fica tão mandão na hora do sexo, Jensen. – Jared reclamou fazendo bico e cruzando os braços. A cena poderia parecer até inocente, se não fosse pela grande ereção do moreno alto que apontava para cima. – O que você quer que eu faça então, seu mandão?

- Eu quero que você chupe.

- O que? – Misha e Jared perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu quero que você chupe os meus dedos, Jared. Deixe-os bem molhadinhos para colocá-los no Misha. – Jensen disse levando seus dedos aos lábios de Jared que não se fez de rogado e os abocanhou.

Jared chupava os dedos de Jensen de uma forma faminta. Gemia de olhos fechados e a cena era tão erótica que Misha achou que poderia gozar somente olhando para Jared daquele jeito, sem ser preciso tocar em seu membro que estava pulsando de excitação.

- Já chega Jared, já estão bem molhadinhos. Se continuar chupando meus dedos assim eu posso acabar gozando.

- Não quer que eu te faça gozar chupando outra coisa Jensen?

- A proposta é fodidamente tentadora Jared, mas vou ter que recusar... Por enquanto.

Jensen sorriu para Jared e depois levou seu dedo molhado com a saliva de Padalecki a entrada de Misha, contornando por um momento para logo adentrar, movimentando seu dedo dentro de Collins.

- Tá doendo Misha? – Jensen perguntou.

- Na verdade não, é apenas incômodo.

- Que safado, Jensen. Então eu acho que ele aguenta mais um.

- Acho que sim não é Jared? – Jensen disse para logo após colocar um segundo dedo dentro de Misha, que arfou remexendo o corpo. Jared e Jensen apenas sorriram pela reação do mais baixo, que apesar de tudo, parecia estar gostando.

Jensen colocou outro dedo no canal estreito de Collins e dessa vez ele gemeu de um modo que parecia dor. Mas Jensen tinha que prepará-lo bem, afinal nem ele e nem Jared eram pequenos e quanto mais preparado para o ato Misha estivesse, seria melhor para o moreno de olhos azuis.

Jensen tirou os dedos do interior de Misha e se ajeitou entre as pernas dele preparando-se para penetrá-lo, mas Jared o segurou pelo ombro lhe olhando estranho.

- Deixa que eu faço isso Jensen. – Jared disse altivo para o loiro.

- Não acredito que ainda esteja com ciúmes, Jared! Acho que só está usando isso para mascarar a sua vontade de comer o Misha.

- Pelo jeito não sou o único que estou morrendo de vontade de fazer isso não é Jensen?

- Se _eu_ preparo o bolo e coloco no forno, claro que é pra _eu _comer porra!

- Mas esse bolo quem vai comer sou eu, Jensen. – Jared disse empurrando o loiro do meio das pernas de Misha e se colocando no lugar dele. Jensen o olhou furioso.

- Mas eu não vou ficar aqui só olhando Jared. – Jensen disse bravo.

- O que você quer dizer?

Jensen não respondeu nada para o moreno, apenas foi para trás dele cuspindo em sua mão e passando na entrada de Jared para logo após lhe penetrar com um dedo. Jared gemeu, pois todo o movimento de Jensen foi muito rápido, ele nem teve tempo para pensar no que iria acontecer e logo Jensen já estava movimentando um dedo dentro dele, lhe fazendo uma preparação afobada para o receber.

Jensen estava mesmo com pressa, logo ele colocou um segundo dedo dentro de Jared para depois colocar o terceiro. Com certeza essa foi a preparação mais rápida que ele já fizera em seu moreno. Queria-o punir por estar sendo tão chato e ciumento, mas Jared parecia estar gostando de tudo aquilo, pois gemia languidamente e a glande de Padalecki roçava na entrada de Misha que gemia ansiando em ser penetrado, por qualquer um dos dois.

- Agora Jared, se encaixa no Misha que eu vou me encaixar em você. – Jensen o ordenou quando tirou os dedos da entrada de Jared, substituindo-os por seu membro.

Jared fez o que Jensen lhe _mandou_ e se encaixou entre as pernas de Misha, colocando seu membro na entrada do moreno mais baixo, penetrando-o lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que sentia ser penetrado por Jensen.

Quando Jensen estava com a metade de seu membro dentro de Jared, ele não aguentou e empurrou-se fortemente para dentro do moreno. Tão forte que empurrou o corpo de Jared e o fez penetrar da mesma forma Collins. O lugar foi preenchido pelo gemido rouco dos três.

Jared ficou parado por um momento, esperando Misha acostumar-se com a invasão de seu membro e também acostumando-se com a invasão do membro de Jensen em si. Aquela posição era extremamente prazerosa para Jared, sentia-se pulsar dentro do corpo de Misha assim como sentia Jensen pulsar dentro de si. Era a sensação de prazer dobrado.

Jensen começou a se movimentar, estocando Jared que o acompanhou passando a estocar Misha. Os dois estavam desregulados em seus movimentos errantes e estavam ficando frustrados.

- Jared, fica parado. Deixa que eu faço o trabalho por nós dois, ou melhor três.

Jared fez o que Jensen pediu e sentiu o loiro penetrar-lhe fortemente, fazendo com que penetrasse em Misha consequentemente. Os movimentos foram aumentando e Jensen estocava forte em Jared, fazendo com que ele também estocasse forte em Misha. Agora estavam em sincronia, os corpos dos três se chocavam e eles gemiam despudoradamente, esquecendo-se que ainda estavam no trailer de Jensen e que qualquer um poderia ouvi-los.

- Já chega de... você ficar no controle... da situação, Jensen. – Jared disse entre gemidos e estocadas que recebia do loiro.

- E como você pretende controlar a situação Jay? – Jensen sussurrou no ouvido do loiro ainda o penetrando.

- Pare! – Foi tudo o que Jared disse. Jensen não queria parar, mas reuniu um grande esforço e assim o fez. Jared suspirou fundo e sorriu fraco, olhando para Misha que respirava pela boca, enquanto se tocava e pelo jeito, o moreno não estava longe de gozar, assim como o próprio Jared também não estava e conhecendo o corpo de Jensen como conhecia, Jared sabia que ele também estava próximo.

- Apenas fique parado e agora deixe que eu faço o trabalho Jen. – Jared disse virando o rosto por cima do ombro para olhar para o loiro. Sorriu maroto e logo após se movimentou, penetrando fundo em Misha e quando retirou seu membro do corpo abaixo de si, sentiu ser preenchido por Jensen.

Intensificou o movimento, penetrando em Misha e se empalando em Jensen. O movimento fez com que os três voltassem a gemer loucamente. Jensen vendo que logo gozaria, empurrou o corpo de Jared, fazendo com que ele caísse por cima de Misha. O moreno apoiou-se nos braços e sentiu seu corpo dar um forte solavanco ao ser penetrado forte e fundo por Jensen. Bastou aquele movimento, que fez Jared ir também fundo em Misha para que o moreno de olhos azuis se derramasse em suas próprias mãos, gemendo e logo após tendo o gemido abafado por Jared que o beijou.

Jensen ainda continuou a estocar Jared por mais alguns segundos até se derramar dentro do moreno, debruçando-se sobre ele e mordendo-lhe as costas para evitar gritar de prazer. Jared também gozou, logo após sentir Jensen derramar-se dentro de si, deixando sua cabeça pender para o lado da cabeça de Misha, gemendo roucamente no ouvido do moreno o nome de Jensen, enquanto derramava-se dentro do corpo abaixo do seu, que no caso era o de Misha.

Jensen saiu do corpo de Jared e jogou-se na _cama_, deitando ao lado de Misha. Jared saiu do corpo de Misha e deitou-se por cima de Jensen, já que aquele sofá-cama não era grande suficiente para caber os três confortavelmente um ao lado do outro. Os três suados e arfantes.

- Vocês... São loucos.

- Mas você gostou da nossa loucura Misha. – Jared respondeu ao outro.

- Sim, eu gostei. Gostei muito. – Misha sorriu.

- Que bom, por que ainda não acabou. – Jensen o respondeu.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da beta: <strong>

**Com quem vc anda aprendendo a escrever essas perversidades hein, D. Eve? Sanduíche de Misha e quem acabou no recheio foi o Jared! Super HOT! Jensen q não é bobinho nem nada, tratou logo de improvisar um trenzinho...kkkkkkkkkkk**

**E tem mais? UAU! Loucura loucura loucura! Não sei se eu vou aguentar betar mais uma dessa não! Sou mto pura p ler essas coisas U_U**

****A Beta é quem me influencia a escrever essas coisas e agora vem dizer que é pura. Pura era eu antes de conhece-la U_U


	4. Chapter 4

_Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e me acompanharam até aqui, fiquei muito feliz com os comentários de vocês. Agradeço também a minha linda beta Claudia, por que sem ela não iria ter nada do que foi escrito aqui. Ela me deu o seguinte conselho: Como é threesome pode colocar de tudo, e eu coloquei mesmo U_U até as palavras chulas que não costumo usar._

_Perola, Charles, espero que tenha curtido e gostado de toda essa loucura que fiz para vocês. Não chega nem perto do que vocês merecem, que é algo muito melhor que toda essa loucura pervertida que escrevi._

_Cada um de vocês, meus queridos leitores, sintam-se beijados. Muito obrigada a todos._

_E deixando todo o papo furado de lado, vamos a parte final dessa saga pura. Sim, não esperem mas nenhuma Behind the scenes, por que essa é a ultima._

_**Beta:** Claudia Ackles._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

><p>- Ainda não acabou? – O moreno de olhos azuis perguntou espantado, virando o rosto para olhar os dois. Jensen e Jared apenas o olharam e caíram na gargalhada.<p>

-Se o Jensen disse que ainda não acabou então ainda não acabou Misha. Você não tem noção do quanto ele é insaciável na cama.

- Mas, eu... Eu não sei se dou conta de mais uma. Ainda mais com dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas vai ter que dar conta Misha. Você vai participar nem que seja amarrado. – Jensen se levantou e deu a volta na cama, sob o olhar atento dos dois morenos. Postou-se ao lado de Misha e empurrou seu corpo, fazendo-o virar de bruços, para logo depois dar-lhe um forte tapa nas nádegas, deixando a marca de sua mão na carne branca e volumosa, que ficou vermelha. O moreno gemeu alto de dor.

- Você tem um minuto para recuperar o fôlego Misha. – Jensen disse e saiu de perto, como se não tivesse feito nada. Misha o olhava espantado.

- Esqueci de dizer que ele adora marcar também, principalmente com tapa na bunda. Mas eu já estou acostumado com isso. – Jared falou para o moreno ao seu lado, sorrindo divertido.

Jensen foi até a porta e olhou pelo vidro se havia alguém do lado de fora, logo após a abriu e colocou apenas a cabeça para fora.

- O que você está fazendo Jensen? – Jared perguntou ao ver Jensen com a cabeça para o lado de fora do trailer.

Não pode deixar de achar a pose em que Jensen se encontrava tentadora. O loiro estava completamente nu, de costas para ele, com o traseiro empinado. Jared sentiu as coisas começarem a se animar no meio de suas pernas.

Olhou para o lado, mais precisamente para Misha e percebeu que ele olhava para o mesmo lugar do corpo de Jensen, de _seu_ loiro. Sentiu ciúmes e chegou a fechar a cara com isso, mas ao abaixar a cabeça, vendo que Misha também se animava, Jared só pode sorrir, lembrando das palavras de Jensen que aquela comemoração/castigo, estava longe de acabar.

- Estava vendo se não tem alguém por perto Jay. Afinal você e o Misha gritaram feito duas vadias.

- Se você estivesse no meu lugar também gemeria como uma vadia Jensen. – Jared respondeu ao loiro, sorrindo malicioso.

- Lembre-se que era pra _eu_ estar na sua posição Jared.

- Agora não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramando, Jensen. Se é que entende do que estou falando.

Jensen sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto se aproximava da cama. Jared sempre lhe falava coisas de duplo sentindo nessa hora. E ultimamente, fora dela também.

- Você já está pronto Jared? – Jensen lhe perguntou ao deitar por cima do moreno, roçando seu corpo no do outro e sentindo a excitação de Padalecki esfregar em sua perna.

- Ver você empinado daquele jeito ali na porta foi o suficiente pra me deixar empolgado... E não apenas a mim Jensen. – O moreno sussurrou a última parte no ouvido de Jensen e o loiro virou o rosto, vendo Misha olhando desejoso para o seu corpo com a ereção do moreno mais velho já formada.

- Para quem não aguentaria mais uma você está bem animadinho não é Misha?

- Acho... Que eu não conheço o limite do meu próprio corpo.

Jensen não respondeu nada, apenas saiu de cima de Jared e foi para cima de Misha, encaixando-se entre suas pernas, esfregando sua ereção na dele, arrancando gemidos do mais velho e logo após abafando os gemidos do moreno com a sua boca, beijando-o cheio de voracidade.

Jared apenas olhava para os dois, masturbando-se sentado enquanto olhava para seu Jensen esfregando-se e beijando Misha. Jensen findou o beijo e olhou para o lado, vendo o seu moreno tocando-se enquanto o olhava. Misha começou a gemer e Jensen colocou seus dedos na boca de Collins que os chupou. Com a outra mão o loiro substituiu a mão de Jared e passou a manipular o membro do moreno, fazendo com que dessa vez Padalecki gemesse alto. Jensen estava no controle da situação, bem do jeito que ele gosta de estar.

Jensen parou de se mexer em cima de Misha e estimular o membro de Jared na mesma hora, ganhando um gemido de protesto de ambos os morenos, sorrindo de canto com isso. O loiro sentou sobre o quadril de Misha e juntou seu membro ao dele, os segurando e dando início a uma masturbação mútua. O loiro jogava a cabeça para trás e mordia os lábios evitando gemer alto, tentando evitar chamar atenção para eles, mas os gemidos que ele continha, Misha fazia questão de não evitar.

Jared estava louco e teve que voltar a se masturbar ao ver a cena de Jensen em cima de Misha masturbando a ambos. Padalecki percorreu com os olhos desde os lábios de seu Jensen preso entre os dentes, descendo pelo pescoço exposto, por Jensen ter a cabeça jogada para trás, continuando sua exploração pelo tórax definido do loiro e o abdômen duro e esticado de Jensen, parando finalmente na ereção do loiro junto a de Misha, ambas sendo estimuladas pela grande mão de Jensen. Jared sentiu seu membro pulsar e sua boca salivar com a visão, imaginando o que poderia fazer.

- Jared... Ah... Faça o Misha calar a porra dessa boca! – Jensen falou entre gemidos, tirando Jared de seus devaneios. O moreno olhou para Jensen que o olhava mordendo o lábio inferior e transmitia pelo olhar toda a autoridade que tinha sobre ele, e Jared bem sabia que quando aquele loiro mandava ele obedecia de prontidão. Olhou para Misha que gemia de boca aberta com o rosto virado para si, de olhos fechados. Sorriu com a cena, pensando que iria aproveitar a ocasião de uma forma bastante prazerosa.

- O Jensen quer que você pare de gemer assim Misha. Pode chamar atenção para nós. Então por que você não ocupa essa usa boca desenhada hein? – Jared disse passando a glande de seu membro pelos lábios de Misha. O moreno mais velho não se fez de rogado e abocanhou a ereção de Jared, que pego de surpresa pelo movimento rápido de Misha, soltou um alto gemido. Deu-se conta do que tinha feito e olhou para Jensen, que mesmo naquela hora conseguia lhe repreender o olhando de cara amarrada.

Jensen saiu de cima de Misha e foi para o lado de Jared, vendo que o moreno se controlava para não gemer com Misha fazendo o que parecia ser um belo boquete nele. O mais velho gemia com a boca cheia da masculinidade de Jared, fazendo o músculo rijo de Padalecki vibrar dentro da cavidade molhada de Collins.

Jensen sorriu maroto e decidiu aprontar com o seu moreno. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, sugando a pele enquanto estimulava o mamilo do moreno, fazendo com que Jared sugasse uma forte lufada de ar e prendesse os dentes no lábio para evitar gemer como queria. Jensen sorriu com os lábios contra a pele de Jared e desceu com eles do pescoço até o mamilo do moreno, chupando-o com volúpia, enquanto estimulava o outro com a mão.

- Jens... – Jared falou seu nome languidamente.

- O que foi Jare? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo sacana para o outro, colocando seu rosto a centímetros de distância do de Padalecki.

- Não me tortura assim, porra... Já tenho o Misha me chupando desse jeito e com você me torturando desse jeito... Ah, eu vou gemer tão alto que... Não vai ter uma alma viva nesse set que não vai escutar.

Jensen sorriu para a cara, quase desesperada, de Jared. Beijou-lhe os lábios num rápido selo e afastou-se dele.

- Tudo bem, Jared. Acho que já está na hora de acabar com as preliminares, já fizemos isso demais por hoje.

Jensen voltou a se encaixar sob as pernas de Misha. Jared lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Jensen! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Jared perguntou aborrecido, tirando a muito custo seu membro da boca de Misha e ficando ao lado do loiro.

- Eu pensei que você já tivesse superado esse seu ciúme Jared. – Jensen disse um pouco aborrecido.

- Eu não posso evitar, eu... Você com o Misha...

- Você comeu o Misha, por que eu não posso também? – Jensen perguntou irritado. – Olha Jared, não precisa ficar inseguro... – Começou a falar quando viu o moreno abaixar a cabeça, entre contrariado e envergonhado. – Isso só vai acontecer hoje, eu nunca trocaria você por outro.

- Tudo bem, Jensen. Acho que estou sendo chato demais mesmo.

- Não precisa se preocupar Jared. Aproveita essa oportunidade única, por que eu não vou mais deixar você transar com outro homem que não seja eu. – Sorriu para o moreno e lhe beijou os lábios. – Agora deixa o Jens aqui mostrar uma coisa para o Misha, que já está impaciente.

Jared sorriu malicioso para Jensen e se afastou um pouco.

- Acho que não vou precisar te preparar de novo não é Misha? – Jensen colocou seu membro na entrada de moreno e começou a penetrar-lhe. – Uhm... bem apertado, mesmo depois do Jared ter se enfiado aqui.

- Que palavreado é esse Jensen?

- Você nunca se queixou antes, Jared. – O moreno sorriu divertido com o comentário de Ackles.

Jensen começou a se movimentar dentro de Misha, sob o olhar atento de Jared, e acompanhado das arfadas audíveis de Misha.

- Acho que vou seguir o seu conselho, Jensen. Vou aproveitar essa oportunidade única.

Jared levantou-se e Jensen imaginou que o moreno fosse para trás de si, repetir a posição que havia feito antes. Mas teve que arregalar os olhos, quando viu o moreno virar de costas para si e passar uma perna por cima do tronco de Misha, para logo depois começar a se abaixar.

- Jared, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Seguindo o seu conselho, Jensen. – O moreno respondeu virando o rosto por cima do ombro para olhar para Ackles.

Jensen viu quando a mão de Jared segurou a ereção de Misha e a levou até sua própria entrada, em seguida Padalecki começou a abaixar-se, se penetrando por Misha.

Jensen sentiu todo o ciúme que não havia sentido ainda naquela ocasião quando viu o membro de Misha sumir dentro do corpo de Jared, de _seu_ Jared. Estocou forte o moreno mais baixo, que gemeu alto. O loiro estava ficando irritado com aquilo. Jared estava se entregando de um jeito que só havia feito para ele. E não era apenas o ciúme que o corroia por dentro. Era uma avalanche de emoções diferentes. Ciúme, posse, raiva e inveja. Sim, inveja por que ele também queria estar no lugar de Jared, queria sentir Misha daquele jeito, mas apesar de tudo o ciúme o corroia mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa.

Começou a estocar Misha cada vez mais rápido e Jared passou a se movimentar sobre o moreno mais velho. Collins estava sentindo como se estivesse no paraíso, não tinha palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo naquela hora e nem poderia, por que na sua cabeça a única que coisa que passava era de ter o membro de Jensen dentro de si e Jared Padalecki, aquele homem alto, forte e viril cavalgando em si. Com certeza aquele estava sendo o melhor sexo de sua vida.

As pernas de Misha estavam enroscadas na cintura de Jensen, dando assim mais espaço para Jared movimentar-se e consequentemente fazendo com que o membro de Jensen fosse esmagado pelo o interior de Misha. Jensen aumentou ainda mais os movimentos e viu Jared aumentar os seus sobre Misha. O moreno mais velho começou a se contorcer freneticamente sobre a cama, suas mãos abriam e fechavam e seus gemidos estavam se tornando cada vez mais languidos.

- Ah... Eu... Eu... – Misha gemeu.

Esse foi o estopim para Jensen, que deu uma forte estocada em Misha e empurrou forte, Jared de cima de Collins, fazendo com que Jared saísse de cima de Misha e caísse deitado ao lado dos dois.

Misha gozou forte, espirrando seu prazer em seu abdômen e tórax, gemendo roucamente.

- Que porra foi essa Jensen? – Jared perguntou bravo.

- Eu não vou deixar o Misha gozar dentro de você, Jared, não vou. – Jensen respondeu tão bravo quanto o moreno. Ainda mantinha-se dentro de Misha, que estava aéreo a toda discussão dos dois.

- Ah, então agora você está com ciúme?

- É claro que estou! Uma coisa é comer o Misha, outra bem diferente é cavalgar nele.

- E você não poderia esperar pelo menos eu gozar pra ter essa conversa?

- Você quer gozar Jared? – Jensen saiu de dentro de Misha e avançou em Jared, o empurrando e depois o virando de costas para si, deixando o moreno de quatro. – Então você vai ter o que quer, mas comigo dentro de você e não outro.

Jensen entrou em Jared de uma única vez, fazendo com que o moreno gemesse alto de dor. O loiro começou a estocar Jared, colando seu peito nas costas suadas do moreno, beijando o seu pescoço e acariciando o seu abdômen. Jared agora só gemia de prazer.

Quando Jensen se viu próximo de gozar, desceu a mão para o membro do moreno e passou a masturbá-lo, no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Em mais alguns movimentos ambos estavam gozando. Jensen dentro de Jared, forte, como se o seu corpo quisesse marcá-lo por dentro com o seu. E Jared tão forte quanto o loiro, mas nas mãos do mesmo.

Jared desabou sobre a cama com Jensen em cima de si. O loiro virou para o lado e deitou-se ao lado do moreno.

Prostravam-se sob aquele sofá-cama três corpos, suados, ofegantes e saciados. Misha olhou para o lado e viu que Jensen e Jared estavam aos sussurros e carinhos entre si, com certeza se entendendo. Sorriu, pois se aqueles dois já se esqueciam de tudo ao seu redor quando estavam juntos apenas como amigos, agora que estavam daquele jeito, numa relação, era que eles não iriam notar mesmo o que se passava ao seu redor.

Misha constatou que sua hora chegou e que a comemoração havia chegado ao fim. Por isso levantou-se, sentindo uma fisgada em seu traseiro, e pôs-se a catar suas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão para logo após vesti-las. Ainda era a roupa de Emanuel e Misha não tinha ideia de como poderia gravar as próximas cenas, sentindo suas pernas fracas e aquela dorzinha incômoda. Teria que usar de seu dom de atuar para disfarçar.

Ao terminar de se vestir, olhou-se rapidamente no grande espelho que Jensen tinha em seu trailer, arrumando-se. Virou-se para olhar para os dois que ainda estavam do mesmo jeito, entre carinhos, beijos e sussurros.

- Lembrem-se de que ainda temos cenas para gravar. Não demorem.

Jensen e Jared o ignoraram, apesar de terem escutado o que o moreno mais velho falou. Misha sorriu nasalado e saiu do trailer.

- Você fez por que quis Jared. Confessa que você queria dar pro Misha?

- Tudo bem Jensen, eu confesso. Quando vi o Misha duro daquele jeito eu me lembrei daquela Con em que ele me encoxou e senti vontade de... Bem...Você sabe. – O moreno se referia a Convenção de Sydney em 2009.

- Sentiu vontade de dar pra ele. Seu filho da puta. – Jensen disse entre o divertimento e o ciúme que sentia de seu moreno.

- Mas isso nunca mais vai acontecer Jensen, eu te prometo. Só vou fazer isso agora com você. Chega de orgias desse tipo, para nós dois. Agora somos só você e eu.

- Diga por você mesmo, Jared. Você ainda tem que me pagar.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Se você deu para o Misha eu tenho todo o direito de fazer igual também. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Jensen! – O moreno exclamou de olhos arregalados.

- E como você foi um mau garoto, vai ter de ficar apenas olhando, enquanto o Misha...

- Jensen! – Jared gritou enfurecido.

Do lado de fora Misha ouviu o grito de Jared e sorriu malicioso.

- Então quando o Jared disse que o Jensen é insaciável ele não estava brincando. Esses dois vão acabar quebrando "suas coisas" de tanto usarem. – Sorriu de sua própria piada.

- Misha! – O moreno escutou gritarem o seu nome e virou-se para ver quem era. Mark Pellegrino aproximava-se, sorrindo.

- E então Misha? Tá de pé nosso encontro para hoje à noite? – O loiro perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Hoje não vai dar Mark, eu não estou muito no clima.

- Poxa Misha, logo hoje que você disse que ficaria por baixo? – Mark disse contrariado.

- Sinto muito, marcamos para outro dia. – O moreno bateu com a mão no ombro do outro e saiu andando na frente.

- Hey Misha! – Mark gritou e aproximou-se do moreno que já estava adiantado a sua frente. – Por que você está andando assim estranho?

- É que... Eu fui pregar uma peça nos J's e bati o pé na mesa, por isso estou mancando assim.

- Misha, só você mesmo. – Pellegrino riu alto. – Um dia desses alguém ainda vai te dar o troco por essas suas brincadeiras.

- Se for para ganhar em troca o que tive hoje, eu vou continuar aprontando muito. – Misha sussurrou consigo mesmo, sorrindo.

FIM


End file.
